


If Only I Could Make You Believe

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: Prompt: “If only I could make you believe that you deserve everything.”Based on the song “Please Eat” by Nicole Dollanganger
Relationships: Frey/Vishnal (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 8





	If Only I Could Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Secret Santa gift!

Frey always knew about Vishnal’s self-esteem issues and she was hurt. Why would he hate himself for what he couldn’t do? She didn’t understand. She understood where he was coming from but she knew he tried hard. She wanted him to know that he deserved everything. 

Frey was saddened by the self-doubts Vishnal had but now, she wanted to fix it. She wanted to make him believe he deserved everything. He was perfect in her eyes and she wanted him to see that he was amazing. He was amazing in every way but she didn’t understand why he couldn’t see that. 

Entering the castle, Frey greeted Ventuswill with a smile before walking over to the butler passage, instantly greeted with hearing mumbles from Vishnal’s room. Saddened by his words, she quietly walked over and gently wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump.

“P-Princess, where’d you come from?” He asked in a stutter as he looked pretty troubled. 

“I know what you’re trying to hide from the rest of us, Vin...please be open with us about how you’re feeling. If only I could make you believe that you deserve everything.” She responded softly, placing a chin on the butler’s shoulder. 

Vishnal didn’t know what to say. He just sighed and rubbed his temples as he leaned against his lover. “I-I do?” He asked and the princess nodded. “Of course you do, you dork.” She smiled as she swayed the both of their bodies. 

“You’re an astounding person who deserves everything. I don’t know what I would do without you. You need to take care of yourself more. Stop putting yourself down just because you can’t do something right. You’ll get the hang of it soon. I promise you that. Please believe me.”

Vishnal was taken back by Frey’s words. She sounded so positive and true with her words but he wasn’t sure if he should believe her. He thought about it for a minute before letting a smile tug at his lips. “Okay, okay. I’ll try to take it easy on myself. I know you care and I’m so glad that you do. I wouldn’t know what to do without you, princess.”


End file.
